


Shay x Haytham // In a Letter

by Unoriginal_Fangirl



Series: Ways You Said "I Love You" [12]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Letters, Loss, M/M, Memories, Shay misses his boyfriend guys, this ship is extreme angst material for me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 07:04:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19436383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unoriginal_Fangirl/pseuds/Unoriginal_Fangirl
Summary: Shay is cleaning out Haytham's quarters and comes across a box with every letter he'd ever sent.It's this one that hurts the most, though.





	Shay x Haytham // In a Letter

**Author's Note:**

> I love them ok

_ I have found the box. A French Assassin has it. I will be home soon. Every day that passes is one day too long, too far away from you. I look forward to seeing you again. You don't know how much I've missed you.  _

_ I've heard of the war brewing. The civil war, a revolution. Please be careful. I'd rather not come home to find you imprisoned for being British. Just a little longer, Haytham.  _

_ Don't die before I return. I love you too much to let you go now. _

_ S _

Shay looked at the letter in the little box atop Haytham's dusty desk. The room hadn't been used in weeks.

A little while had still been too long.


End file.
